A drag-reducing agent is one that substantially reduces the friction loss that results from the turbulent flow of a fluid. Where fluids are transported over long distances, such as in oil and other hydrocarbon liquid pipelines, these friction losses result in inefficiencies that increase equipment and operations costs. Ultra-high molecular weight polymers are known to function well as drag-reducing agents, particularly in hydrocarbon liquids. In general, drag reduction depends in part upon the molecular weight of the polymer additive and its ability to dissolve in the hydrocarbon under turbulent flow. Effective drag-reducing polymers typically have molecular weights in excess of five million.
Drag-reducing polymers are known in the art. Representative, but non-exhaustive, samples of such art are: U.S. Pat. No. 3,692,676, which teaches a method for reducing friction loss or drag for pumpable fluids through pipelines by adding a minor amount of a high molecular weight, non-crystalline polymer; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,252, which teaches the use of polymer crumb as a drag-reducing material. These materials are extremely viscoelastic and, in general, have no known use other than as drag-reducing materials. However, the very properties that make these materials effective as drag-reducing additives make them difficult to handle because they have a severe tendency to cold flow and reagglomerate even at subambient temperatures. Under conditions of pressure, such as stacking or palleting, cold flow is even more intense and reagglomeration occurs very quickly.
The general propensity of non-crosslinked elastomeric polymers (elastomers) to cold flow and agglomerate is well-known. Polymers of this sort cannot be pelletized or put into discrete form and then stored for any reasonable period of time without the materials flowing together to form large agglomerates. Because of such difficulties, elastomers are normally shipped and used as bales. However, such bales must be handled on expensive equipment and cannot be pre-blended. In addition, polymers such as the drag-reducing additives described are not susceptible to such balings, since cold flow is extremely severe. Further, dissolution time for such drag-reducing materials from a polymer state in the flowing hydrocarbons to a dissolved state is so lengthy as to severely reduce the effectiveness of this material as a drag-reducing substance.
Numerous attempts have been made to overcome the disadvantages inherent in cold-flowing polymers. Representative, but non-exhaustive, of such art is that described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,791,913, wherein elastomeric pellets are surface cured, i.e., vulcanized to a minor depth in order to maintain the unvulcanized interior of the polymer in a “sack” of cured material, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,147,677, describing a method of preparing a free-flowing, finely divided powder of neutralized sulfonated elastomer by admixing with fillers and oils. This reference does not teach a method for making free-flowing powders of non-elastomeric material. U.S. Pat. No. 3,736,288 teaches solutions of drag-reducing polymers in inert, normally liquid vehicles for addition to liquids flowing in conduits. A “staggered dissolution” effect is provided by varying the size of the polymer particles. Suspension or surface-active agents can also be used. While directed to ethylene oxide polymers, the method is useful for hydrocarbon-soluble polymers as well. U.S. Pat. No. 4,088,622 describes a method of making an improved, molded drag-reducing coating by incorporating antioxidants, lubricants, and plasticizers and wetting agents in the form of a coating which is bonded directly onto the surface of materials passing through a liquid medium. U.S. Pat. No. 4,340,076 teaches a process for dissolving ultra-high molecular weight hydrocarbon polymer and liquid hydrocarbons by chilling to cryogenic temperatures comminuting the polymer formed into discrete particles and contacting these materials at near cryogenic temperatures with the liquid hydrocarbons to more rapidly dissolve the polymer. U.S. Pat. No. 4,341,078 immobilizes toxic liquids within a container by injecting a slurry of cryogenically ground polymer particles while still at cryogenic temperatures into the toxic liquid. U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,440 teaches a method for collecting spilled hydrocarbons by dissolving sufficient polymer to form a nonflowing material of semisolid consistency by contacting said hydrocarbons with a slurry of cryogenically comminuted ground polymer particles while still at cryogenic temperatures.
Some current drag-reduction systems inject a drag-reducing polymer solution containing a high percentage of dissolved, ultra-high molecular weight polymer into conduits containing the hydrocarbon. The drag-reducing polymer solution is normally extremely thick and difficult to handle at low temperatures. Depending upon the temperature of the hydrocarbon and the concentration at which the drag-reducing polymer solution is injected, significant time elapses before dissolution and resulting drag reduction. Solid polymers of these types can take days to dissolve in some cases, even though drag reduction is greatly enhanced once dissolution has finally occurred. Also, such ultra-high molecular weight polymer solutions become very viscous as polymer content increases, in some cases limiting the practical application of these solutions to those containing no more than about 15 weight percent polymer. This makes complex equipment necessary for storing, dissolving, pumping, and injecting metered quantities of drag-reducing material into flowing hydrocarbons.
Another way to introduce ultra-high molecular weight polymers into the flowing hydrocarbon stream is through a suspension. The ultra-high molecular weight polymers are suspended in a liquid that will not dissolve or will only partially dissolve the ultra-high molecular weight polymer. This suspension is then introduced into the flowing hydrocarbon stream. The tendency of the ultra-high molecular weight polymers to reagglomerate makes manufacture of these suspensions difficult. A way of controlling the tendency of the ultra-high weight polymers to reagglomerate is to partially surround the polymer particles with a partitioning agent, occasionally termed a coating material, to reduce the ability of these polymers to reagglomerate. U.S. Pat. No. 4,584,244, which is hereby incorporated by reference, describes a process whereby the polymer is ground and then coated with alumina to form a free-flowing powder. Other examples of partitioning agents used in the art include talc, tri-calcium phosphate, magnesium stearate, silica, polyanhydride polymers, sterically hindered alkyl phenol antioxidants, and graphite. Some processes using a partitioning agent such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,720,397, 4,826,728, and 4,837,249 require that the partitioning agent be surrounded with multiple layers of a partitioning agent to protect the core from exposure to water and oxygen. Experience has shown that this most often requires a vast amount of partitioning agent, and is rarely effective as a partitioning agent typically will not stick to itself. Further, the composition created by these processes would have dissolution problems, as the hydrocarbon would be unable to reach the polymer core that would be insulated by the layers of partitioning agent. Additionally the processes described in these patents require that the polymer be coated with the partitioning agent while within an inert atmosphere, i.e., one that is free from oxygen and water. This requires special, vapor-tight equipment that is expensive to maintain.
What is needed is a process for manufacturing a drag-reducing agent that does not require an inert environment and huge amounts of partitioning agent. The composition should be easily dissoluable in the hydrocarbon. Finally, the composition should be suspended in a fluid for easy transport and injection into the hydrocarbon.